


Be careful what you wish for

by sophiealfurnell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hybrid Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Poor Louis, hybrid!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiealfurnell/pseuds/sophiealfurnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a poor insecure hybrid with a dark past, Harry is a rich man with a lot of money to spare. what will happen when these two people meet through an advertisement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> temporary title x this is my first work so please be critical and tell me if you want me to continue or have any ideas x

Louis sat at his desk staring at the computer screen; he was supposed to be checking the sales report from the last term but the pencils weren't in a straight line and his folders need rearranging! To be honest, he couldn't bring himself to check them, they were stupid anyway. He hadn't slept at all last night and he had spent the morning puking his guts up due to his new ‘Instinct Suppressants’. He just wanted to be at home in his nice warm bed whilst sleeping the sickness away but he had to work to pay the bills. He loved being independent but an owner would be really helpful, maybe he wouldn't feel so worthless all the time.

He climbed out of his one desk cubicle (painted blue like every other in the office) with intention of going to the break room to get a warm tea to help him concentrate but his stomach decided to start churning once more causing Louis to dash to the bathroom and promptly hunch over the toilet just in time for his breakfast to hit the water’s surface. He cringed at the sight, it was foul. The doctor had told him that it would be like this for a while and that his body would get used to it and soon adapt. He sighed shakily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and flushed the foul looking food from earlier down the toilet. What did the doctor know? She had never been on ‘Instinct Suppressants’....Fucking humans. He walked to the sink to wash his hands and mouth out before checking his appearance. He rolled his eyes, this is why he didn't have an owner; he was a loud munchkin cat hybrid, short and stubby limbs, fat thighs, massive arse that never ceased to knock people as he passed, visible stomach, he had a bloody tail that swung just above his arse cheeks (drawing attention to the two globes...again) and ears of a cat that rested on top of his head practically screaming “LOOK A FREAK!.” He pinched the flesh on his stomach and tugged on his ears and tail in hope that if he did it hard enough they’d disappear but to no avail. He then stood side on to the mirror, covered in grimy fingerprints and lipstick stains, he sucked his gut in and glared at the obvious fat, no matter what he did it never went.

Louis huffed and washed his face before looking back at the mirror “could you be more disgusting!?” he snarled at his reflection before drying his face and left to begin actually doing the tasks he had been set that day. So he could go home to his apartment and eat to his heart’s content with his cat, Malcolm.

Louis left work that day feeling just as bad; if not worse than he had that morning. He sighed dragging himself into his poor excuse of a mini. He tugged his seatbelt on and scowled at himself in the rearview mirror for what felt like hours before he made any intention of starting the car up.

Once he parked his car in the parking lot he made his way to his apartment, passing Mrs. Austin on the way with a small smile and a nod. She was a nice old lady in her 90's and often brought Louis homemade cookies because “you can never too many cookies”. He loved that old woman like she family and would find himself in her apartment watching some old black and white movie whilst sipping Yorkshire tea and criticizing the bad acting with the woman.

Louis unlocked the door to his apartment and walked into the hallway, locking the door behind him with a ‘clunk’. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, letting his tail and ears free from their confines.  
Malcolm, a munchkin (like him) tabby cat, came padding over to him and walked back and forth between his legs with a purr resonating from his throat “hey Malc, hungry?” he asked picking the cat up as he walked into the kitchen space, it was small, cheap counter, tiny fridge and a microwave on the edge of extinction.

Louis opened up the plastic bag that was settled on the counter and pulled out a can of cheap cat food before opening it and emptying it into a bowl and placing it onto the floor “there you go bud.” He washed the can and threw it in one of the two bags hanging from the hooks on the wall, one for recycling and the other for rubbish.

Louis searched through the nearly empty fridge for a bottle of beer, sighing disappointedly when he picked up the last one. He dragged his feet into the living room, cracking the bottle open whilst turning on the footie match on his small block TV. The living room was bare, no wallpaper or carpeting (which meant splinters were a frequent occurrence), an old ratty couch that had a dent from the frequent use of the cushions since it was both his bed and sitting area. The coffee table had a broken leg (it was found on the side of the street and Louis wasn't giving that up for anything) and was balanced on piles of old leaflets and envelopes. The surface of the table covered in stains from tea and drunken nights spilling his beer and shouting at the TV.

Malcolm joined him on the couch a few minutes into the game and climbed into his lap playing with Louis tail as his swayed irritably whilst letting out comforting purrs. Malcolm understood him well, even if they couldn't communicate, anymore due to his ‘Instinct Suppressants’, the cat knew when Louis needed comfort and was always willing to do so. Louis gently scratched Malcolm’s neck as he focused on the ball on the low-quality screen.

At that moment his phone began to ring, startling Malcolm since they didn't get many phone calls. Louis lethargically reached for his phone, its screen showing an unknown number. Louis smiled; it was probably a reply to his advertisement on https/www.CaOw.com. It was a site for cat hybrids looking for owners.

Louis placed his bottle on the table and answered the phone. “Hello?” he asked quietly.

“Hi! My names harry, I saw your ad, you were looking for an owner? You are Louis right?” the husky tone resonated against the telephone receiver as he spoke. Louis purred quietly at the frequency, it both calmed and intrigued him.

“Um...yeah, sorry I’m a bit out of it today” he laughed nervously as he stroked Malcolm who was now padding at his thighs.

The man who called himself ‘harry’ hummed from the other end “its okay, I just wanted to see if we could meet up sometime and discus things” that damn voice.

Louis bit his lip to muffle the purrs coming from his throat “o-okay...” he mumbled

There was shuffling from the other end before the sound of paper “I’m free tomorrow afternoon” he offered  
Louis looked over at his out dated calendar, he never had anything planned but he checked it for the sake of checking it “yeah tomorrows good for me, my place?” he offered silently begging he said no as he played with his lip.  
Just what Louis begged not to happen did. Harry agreed and they set the time for 5:30pm leaving Louis both angry at himself for not having a nice lavish flat and in a panic about what to wear. He walked over to his wardrobe, tugging the cheap corkboard doors open. He sighed at his lack of clothes. He had to look good, this was a potential owner and he had to make a good impression. He pulled at his cat ears in frustration, why couldn't he just be like everyone else!? He would be paid more which would mean he could buy nice things. Being half an animal makes everyone think you aren't worth any more than the animal you take genes from. He turned to the mirror and sighed playing with a collar around his neck, it was his past owners’ who had abandoned him after claim that he was too ‘big’ for him and that he wanted a ‘proper’ hybrid. Louis couldn’t bring himself to remove it; it reminded him of a time when he was loved, even if it ended rapidly. He looked over his shoulder at the long silvery scars that littered his back; they weren’t attractive at all and showed he couldn't follow orders. He frowned; it was a constant reminder that he wasn't good enough.


	2. disappointment and sassy cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time keeps going and Malcolm grows angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter guys! thanks for the positive reviews. hopefully ill keep posting frequently but its the summer so i might be a little late with updates x

Louis rushed home after work the next day in a panic. Harry was going to be there in two hours and he needed to make himself and his flat presentable as well as make some food. He sighed frustratedly as he looked around his flat; there was no way to make it presentable it was a train wreck even when it was clean. He tugged his ears in a stressed state whilst pacing, food, he needed to make some food.

Louis walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge which was pretty much empty; he wondered how he wasn’t skinny with the lack of food he ate. He looked over at Malcolm who was sleeping on a pillow that Louis called his bed; this brought a small smile to his face at the sight of his little cat softly purring in his sleep, he loved that cat like a brother. Louis stood to his full height and took a deep breath as his tail swayed side to side in his irritated state. He bit his lip deciding there was nothing to cook and walked over to the coffee table, pulling one of the leaflets out from the makeshift leg and read over it. It would leave him living on scraps of food and cat food for a few months but he needed to impress this man. Louis nodded to himself “it’s worth it” he mumbled to himself in an attempt to convince himself of it. He left the leaflet on the table, so they could order later and walked over to the wardrobe with a thoughtful look. Tail between his legs since he knew the best clothes he had were the one's nick had given him and were NOT suitable for this occasion but he didn’t really know what was ‘suitable’ for this occasion.

He reluctantly opened the heavy doors and rifled through his clothes, most had holes or stains littered over them. He blinked back tears at the realization of the poor quality of his pathetic life, he pushed these thoughts back and pulled out a red tartan button up shirt and decided to stay in his black skinny jeans that were also his work trousers. He pulled the shirt on after checking for any damage to it and began brushing his hair into a side fringe in hope that he looked presentable and good enough to own.

He paced, anxiously waiting for harry, it was now 5:35 and he was late. Louis bit his lip nervously, maybe he wasn’t coming, maybe it was just a prank, maybe he knew Nick and he had done it to get back at him for being such a bad hybrid for him. He sniffled as he looked up at the clock, his tail wrapping around his thigh tightly. He sat down on the couch and curled up tightly as it soon reached 6:00, his ears flat against his head in a state of self-loathing, harry had probably heard his voice and decided that a hybrid with such a high pitched voice wasn’t good enough for him. Harry hadn’t even called to say he was going to be late which hurt more which it just backed up his idea. Louis let a dry sob rack through his body but wouldn’t let the tears fall; he’d learned not to cry anymore since no one cared anyway.

Malcolm woke at the pained sound of his fellow cat owner, the cat padded over to him and jumped up onto the couch and gently kneaded Louis thigh looking up at him with his head cocked to the side in confusion. Louis reached down and stroked his head “th-thanks Malcolm” he hiccupped looking back up at the clock, ten minutes had passed since.  
He pulled Malcolm into his chest “he’s not coming” he whispered to the cat who licked his chin in an attempt to comfort his owner, Malcolm decided he didn’t like this person for making Louis sad. Louis kissed his head “we don’t need him, we’re fine on our own” he stated with an undertone of anger. He was so tired of being let down by everyone, he was SICK OF IT!! All he ever did was try and try to please everyone and he was done! They could go fuck themselves for all he care-a knock came at the door making him jump slightly. 1 hour late and this ‘harry’ had the audacity to come knocking at his door.

Malcolm dashed to the door ready to get this guy and rip him to shreds, no one, NO ONE upsets his owner and gets away with it, Louis following shortly after taking deep breaths to calm down. He tucked his tail into his jeans and hid his ears under a grey beanie. Three knocks came again and Louis nodded to himself before unlocking the door and slowly opening it, looking at the floor, nervous at what he would see.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and hissing from Malcolm. He looked down at the cat who was attacking the man’s leg ‘good boy’ he thought with a small smirk before coughing “Malcolm, enough.” He said sternly. Malcolm scratched the man’s leg once more before padding back into the flat with a sway of the hips ‘that’ll teach you’. Louis contained a laugh at the cat, he had taught him well.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a cough from the man. He looked up and stared at the man in front of him, his hair was tied back in a bun, a three piece suit which from the looks of it was very expensive and a bag of food as well as some flowers in his giant hand. Louis bit his lip and looked up at the taller man who looked back at him guiltily “I’m so sorry I was held back in an unexpected meeting but I got here a quick as I could” he offered, the man’s deep timbre causing the hairs on the back of Louis neck to stand up on end.

Louis nodded dumbly “I-yeah...okay, come in” he mumbled standing out of the way so he could walk into the rundown flat.

“You’ve got a very feisty cat” he commented as he entered the flat and scanned the small space but did say anything about it.

Louis nodded “Malcolm is very protective” he stated as he shut the door and motioned for the man to sit.

And so it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what you want next x


	3. Harry's POV : Busy men can be cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically harry's point of view from the beginning as request of LarryLover, hope you like it x

Harry was sat in the meeting room glaring down at contract in front of him, he hated meeting like this, the ones where he would be forced into a position where the outcomes had an equal balance of good and bad. This particular deal was the joining of ‘Styles Inc’ and ‘Adidas’ but as good as it sounded Adidas sold a very different style of clothing to style Inc who aim their clothing for the high classed people. This deal would create a greater profit but also could lose them valuable customers. He sighed, all eyes on him as he scanned the contract “I have a proposition” he stated as he looked over at the CEO of Adidas, Herbert Hainer, who nodded “shoot.” Harry sat back in his chair “we, ‘Styles Inc’, will support you, fund your ideas but you must feature our designers works on your site and in stores” he said with a tone of professionalism. Herbert stared at him for a moment obviously balancing the pros and cons before holding his hand out “deal”. Harry smiled and shook his hand  
and had his lawyer type up the new contract with both of them signing it and shaking hands for a picture to go on both of their websites “I look forward to working with you Herbert” he smiled widely. Herbert grinned “as do I Harold” he stated as he picked up his briefcase and left.  
Harry sat back down, letting his weight sink into the chair as he loosened his tie and shrugged his blazer off. He was so tired, he loved his business but my god did he need a break. He wasn’t even looking forward to going home since he would just be alone once more. At the age of 25 he should be dating but he was neck high in paperwork and finances that he just didn’t have time. He groaned and stood up, making the walk to the lift to go back to his office whilst tying his hair up out of his face. Once he was at his desk he buzzed for Caroline to bring him a tea. He opened his laptop and began checking his emails and replying to the important clients when he came across a piece of junk mail. He rolled his eyes about to delete it when he saw the words ‘a partner forever’ he bit his lip, he knew he shouldn’t click on it but what harm could it do?  
The email took to a site call CaOw.com apparently it stood for ‘cat owners’. Laughed, he didn’t want an animal but after reading through he saw that these weren’t ‘normal pets’, this brought a smile to his face, hybrids. They were beautiful creatures, none like the other. Caroline walked in with his tea, she smiled kindly before leaving. He knew the woman hated him but he never knew why, it made him laugh though. He sipped his tea as he looked through the advertisements, every now and then he searched what the breed of cat looked like, about an hour later he was about to give up when he reached a boy called ‘Louis’ advertisement he searched the cat breed Scottish fold munchkin with a smile. They were so cute and short, little legs and arms, ugh he wanted one so badly. He wondered what this hybrid would look like seeing as he was this breed of cat. He clicked on the advertisement.

‘Hello my name is Louis, I am 23 years old and I am a Scottish fold munchkin breed hybrid.  
I am looking for and owner who is kind, supportive and understanding. I have had a previous owner and have been punished; I hope this does not deter you from this advertisement. I currently work in an office building checking sales reports. I take ‘instinct suppressants’ as my instincts are very strong but will stop if you request so. I hope to hear from you soon, Louis x  
Contact details:  
Phone: ***********’  
Harry smiled; the hybrid obviously was educated and seemed polite which was a bonus; he picked up the phone and called the number below the advertisement.

He waited a few rings before it was picked up by someone with a very small quiet voice “hello?” the voice asked, the slight raise in pitch was positively adorable.  
“Hi! My names harry, I saw your ad, you were looking for an owner? You are Louis right?” he asked in his usual dull tone of voice in an attempt to hide the excitement he was feeling.  
“Um...yeah, sorry I’m a bit out of it today” he heard the slightly high pitched tone come through the receiver. He smiled followed by a hum deciding that he wasn’t going to let ‘Louis’ go without a fight.  
“It’s okay; I just wanted to see if we could meet up sometime and discus things” he rumbled though a smirk as he tapped his pen on the table.  
“o-okay...” he heard Louis stutter from the other end with what sounded like purring. He grinned at that in hope he was causing the beautiful noise.  
He looked through his diary to see where he had a free spot “I’m free tomorrow afternoon” he stated, wanting to meet him as soon as possible.  
Harry listened closely as there was a pause shortly followed by “yeah tomorrow’s good for me, my place?” he hummed and nodded  
“Sure, give me your address and I’ll be there 5:30ish” he said writing it down in his diary.  
He heard the disappointed sigh from the other end of the line but decided to say nothing.  
Louis told him his address and hung up soon after saying goodbye. Harry jotted down the address and sat back sipping his tea and staring at the advertisement with a smile, he couldn’t wait to meet the hybrid. 

That night harry had dreams of the hybrid and what he would look like, act like and what their meeting would be like, would Louis be ecstatic to see him-maybe he would purr- god did he want the hybrid to purr, it was such a beautiful and calming sound.

Harry looked at the time, it was 5:00 which gave him enough time to go home and get changed before going to see Louis. He smiled softly to himself at that thought and shut down his computer before shrugging on his coat and packed his computer and some important papers into his briefcase so he could finish his work at home after going to see the hybrid.

Harry inwardly growled as Caroline stopped him from leaving his office.

“Sir you still have another meeting today” she stated as she held out the folder of papers with the client information.

“When were you going to inform me Caroline!? I have important plans today!” he snapped angrily as he snatched the papers he’d need for the meeting from the older woman.

“I’m sorry sir but they just came to the door and said they had a meeting and after I checked I realised I missed their email....” she mumbled looking at floor obviously regretting the mistake she had made.

Harry scoffed “consider it your last mistake, pack your things you’re fired” he snarled as he left for the meeting room, Ignoring the audible gasp that came from Caroline’s throat and the sniffle that followed it. Harry didn’t have time to deal with her, he needed to finish this meeting within twenty minutes max

After an hour of arguing with the CEO of Gucci they finally signed a contract that benefited both of them which harry had suggested as soon as he saw the stupid thing in the first place but no Marco had to be bloody difficult and argue over petty little things. He packed his things looking at the time; a surge of panic over took him “fuck!” he cursed as he ran to his Ferrari LaFerrari, he was so late. He decided to pick up some food from his favourite restaurant and some flowers from the shop his mother owned.

“Mum!” he shouted from outside the shop.

Anne came to the door and unlocked it “Harold what have it told you abo-“ harry held his hands up silencing her “mum I love you but I’m late and I need a beautiful bouquet as an apology” he panted.

Anne laughed and pulled him into the shop and pushed him to sit down on the chair behind the counter “take a breather love, I’ll sort you out” she kissed his head despite the sweat that had gathered on his forehead from the stress he was under.  
She made him a tea, which he took gratefully, before she made him a bouquet of white roses and Alstroemeria “here you go hun” Anne smiled sweetly after finishing the bouquet.

Harry stared in awe “they’re beautiful mum” he whispered as he took them and handed her a cheque for 2,000 pounds “thank you so much mum, ” he said as he hugged her tightly.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek “it’s a mother duty, love” she said softly as she walked him to the door “now go or you’ll be later then ever” she said as she neatened his collar.

Harry pecked her cheek “love you mum and I’m going to refer you to that wedding place, I’m sure they’ll take you on a designer” he said softly before rushing to his car with the new bouquet for Louis.

Harry pulled up into the car park next to some poor excuse of a mini. He climbed out of the car and

He ran up the steps of the rundown apartment building, wondering how anyone could live in such a place. As he reached the door he took deep breaths and tied his hair back out of his face and wiped his forehead in an attempt to hide the fact he was sweating. He smoothed out his work suit and clicked his neck. He coughed quietly before nodding to himself and knocked on the door. He waited about thirty seconds before knocking again, movement was hear behind the door and then it opened, harry smiled but his face soon contorted in pain due to the sharp claws digging into his leg through the trouser legs. He looked down with a frown as a small cat was attempting to rip his trouser leg in two.

“Malcolm, enough” a high pitched voice rang out causing Harry to look up at the source of the beautiful voice. He smiled softly at the sight before him, the boy was gorgeous. His eyes were blue. Not like the sky which would let the sun rise in it, and let it scatter its light. Not like the sea which would reflect the moonlight, and shine like a diamond. But they were liked ice, transparent. And every time I looked at them I could see that the ice was like frozen tears. His fears, sadness, weakness, everything was trapped in those eyes. And they looked so cold, like his stare could freeze the whole world in a moment. Harry stared at his lips, so plump and red like ripe strawberries waiting to be tasted, or rose petals begging to be touched or admired like the beauty of the Mona Lisa or the works of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Harry decided in that moment that the only books worth reading would be written about those lips. Harry sighed contently as scanned his body. The boy had a beautiful figure, round and curvy, small stomach which harry presumed was a fantastic pillow. Thick and strong thighs, harry could see his hands squeezing them masterpieces.

Although the boy was absolutely beautiful he was missing the most important thing he had come for, ears and tail of a cat.

Harry could tell the boy was buried deep in thought so he coughed and held out the bouquet, which was nothing compared to Louis’ beauty, and the food.

He sighed guiltily “I’m so sorry I was held back in an unexpected meeting but I got here a quick as I could” he stated with a hesitant smile.

Harry looked at the boy who was still looking spaced out “I-yeah...okay, come in” the smaller boy stuttered and moved out the way. Harry smiled at this before walking in “you’ve got a very feisty cat” he commented as he looked around, it was so small and obviously not cared for properly but he decided not to bring this up since the hybrid probably didn’t want to be in this poor excuse of a flat in the first place.

“Malcolm, is very protective” he heard from behind him, he turned around following the direction Louis hand was motioning to. He nodded and sat down, placing the bouquet and food on the ‘coffee table’, he didn’t want to call it that but it’s what it was before...whatever happened to it.

“I brought some food and these are yours” harry stated motioning to what was in front of them as Louis sat next to him.

He watched as the boy blushed “you didn’t have to...” he mumbled and played with his fingers.

Harry smiled “I felt bad for coming late” he shrugged and tilted his head to try and see Louis face.  
Louis nodded stiffly “yeah...” Louis said airily.  
Harry frowned slightly “are you okay?” he asked concernedly and he turned his body more to face him.  
Louis nodded and took in a deep breath, harry didn’t really know what to make of this. He bit his lip not really knowing what to do. “So...um... are you Louis?” he asked nervously.  
Louis nodded silently once more causing harry to roll his eyes “we aren’t getting anywhere with you not answering me verbally” he sighed  
Louis scoffed “why didn’t you call?” he asked quietly, if harry wasn’t listening he wouldn’t have heard it.  
Harry suddenly looked like a scolded child ‘why didn’t you call!?’ he snapped at himself. Harry looked up at him “to be honest it never crossed my mind, I was too focused on getting here” he sighed “I’m sorry Louis” he said honestly. Louis looked up at him with a skeptical expression, harry didn’t like that Louis felt like he wasn’t telling the truth.  
Harry smiled softly “hungry?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any improvements you want or anything for next chapter, as usual comment and i will try my best x


	4. keep pushing on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for two years but i plan on trying to keep updating from now on x

Louis and Harry had spent the night getting to know each other over Chinese until 11 pm when Harry had to leave since they both had work the next morning. Louis sighed softly as Harry got up.  
“I’d really like to see you again Louis” Harry said in a hopeful tone as he pulled his coat on, petting Malcom on the head – gaining a small purr in response ‘the human isn’t that bad’  
Louis blushed as he looked up at the man, handing him his briefcase “I'd like that too…” he admitted feeling the familiar rumbling building up in his throat as Harry pulled him in for a hug and scratched behind Louis ears.  
“I’ll text you when I’m free, remember you can call me if you need anything Louis” he whispered into Louis hair, taking his time to enjoy the purrs vibrating through the hybrid. Over the last 5 hours he’d grown rather fond of the boy and honestly didn’t want to leave but it would be a bit forward to ask to stay. He reluctantly pulled away and stroked Louis cheek “maybe next time you could come over to my house?” he offered  
Louis nodded and smiled up at him, leaning into the touch. It had been so long without human affection that he didn’t even realised he'd missed it so much. “just text me the time and address and I’ll be there” he whispered and absentmindedly fixed Harry's tie, he didn’t want him to leave.  
Harry sighed “I've got to get going but ill text you when I get home” he said softly to him as he walked to the door and left quietly leaving Louis in the flat alone with Malcom.   
*  
Louis woke the next morning with Malcom staring down at him ‘FEED ME!’ Louis sighed and scratched under his chin, smiling at the soft purrs the cat made. He stretched and sat up reaching for his phone, he'd fallen asleep not long after Harry had left and so hadn’t been awake to receive Harry's text.  
Harry: hi thanks for tonight, I hope you sleep well kitten x  
Louis smiled down at his phone and nuzzled into Malcom softly. He knew it was stupid but he liked Harry already, he just hoped he was enough for the kind man.  
Louis: hi Harry, I slept very well thank you, I'm sorry I didn’t reply last night I fell asleep early x  
Louis sent the text and stood up to go feed Malcom, at least today Louis would get breakfast too as Harry had left the food they didn’t eat the night before for him. He didn’t eat much though since he wanted to savour the food he had. He couldn’t afford to be wasting food and with the way he was reacting to his instinct suppressants he probably wouldn’t keep it down anyway.  
He refilled Malcom’s water bowl once he'd fed him and hopped into the shower after psyching himself up for the impending cold that would rain down on him. He knew it wasn’t healthy only having cold showers but he had to be able to pay the rent and afford Malcom's food, if he got sick he'd just wear an extra jumper and hope he would get over it.  
Once he was out of the shower he dried off and rushed to get clothes on after noticing it was 5:45 and he needed to be gone by 6 to make it to work by 7:30. Louis couldn’t help but wonder why the humans complained about having to drive in the morning to get to work and how they ‘couldn’t function without their coffee’. Louis was grateful that he had a job let alone one that paid his rent even if he hated his home. It was his home.  
Louis tugged his beanie over his head and pulled on his hole ridden jacket, he wasn’t sure if it was the rats or just wear and tear that had done it but he couldn’t afford a replacement. He said goodbye to Malcom with a soft mewl, earning one in return, before leaving.  
Louis arrived to work on time and clocked in before sitting at his desk and took a deep breath, preparing himself for another day of convincing himself that this was all worth it, it was a little easier with the occasional text from harry and the picture of him grinning with his lunch was enough to push his hunger away as he imagined what the sandwich would taste and smell like. His stomach had been hurting him all day but it was nothing new to him, food was money but so was Malcom and if he didn’t have Malcom…well he didn’t think he could keep going. Malcom made him feel safe, Malcom had come to him in his time of need and never left. Malcom was his friend, Malcom made it all hurt a little less.  
*  
The next time Harry and Louis saw each other wasn’t planned, Louis had been unable to reply to Harry's texts all week due to his paycheck being cut further. He had initially been fired because his clothing was ‘ruining the business’s image’ but Louis had begged to stay and ended up with more hours, less money and was forced to ‘prove his devotion’ to the company and his boss. Louis had done his best to forget what he had done for the job and focused on working but with the cut it meant he was worrying constantly about Harry being angry with him because he couldn’t afford to put credit on his phone and those noddles he ate for dinner everyday soon became noodles he ate every 3 days so he could keep feeding Malcom. To top it all off he'd also gotten sick but he couldn’t take the time off work leaving him tired, hungry, sick and in pain. So when Harry found him crying as he was on his way home it was completely unexpected.  
“Louis?” he heard causing him to turn and lift his head revealing Harry stood by his car about to get in.  
“oh..hi” he sniffled quickly wiping his eyes and pushed a smile onto his face, he couldn’t let harry see him like that. “how was work?” the hybrid asked stepping closer to him.  
“Louis whats wrong?” Harry asked cautiously with a frown etched onto his features and before Louis could even deny anything being wrong he was opening his arms for the snivelling hybrid “come here kitten” he said in a gentle tone.  
Louis looked at him nervously before shuffling closer until his head was pressed against Harry's chest, letting out a sob when Harry hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head whispering to him softly that it was okay. Louis cried heavily into Harry's chest until Harry picked him up and climbed into his car with Louis now settled onto his lap, coughing into his chest.  
Harry lifted Louis chin and studied him for a moment before pressing his hand to Louis forehead and frowned deeply “Louis you’re running a fever, what are you doing outside like this?” he said with a deep concern in his tone which only received a broken sob followed by a choked up apology from the small looking hybrid. “I'm taking you to my place, I'm going to take care of you okay” he said gently and moved Louis in the passenger seat, promising to get Malcom since Louis had begun panicking about the cat being on its own. He strapped Louis in and grabbed a blanket to cover him up, telling the hybrid to go to sleep and within minutes of driving to Louis flat and collecting the rather boisterous cat he was passed out, curled up in the warm blanket that smelt just like Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always keep leaving your comments i love to read them and if i can improve in anyway please let me know x


End file.
